<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under the weather, over the stars (sick but never of you) by hotlinehaechan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515972">under the weather, over the stars (sick but never of you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotlinehaechan/pseuds/hotlinehaechan'>hotlinehaechan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Crossing References, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, ChenJi, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by ChenJi's This and That (NCT), M/M, Making Out, No Angst, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boyfriends being boyfriends, caring bf chenle, chensung - Freeform, cute kiss scene, hope u enjoy!, horny chenle shows up shortly, just a very fluffy story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotlinehaechan/pseuds/hotlinehaechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the second time in only three months, Jisung is sick. He insists that Chenle should stay away to protect his health, but Chenle knows his boyfriend better than that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under the weather, over the stars (sick but never of you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicna/gifts">atomicna</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!! thank you for choosing to read this story! this is the first fic i've written in about a year now and surprisingly enough, i'm happy with how it turned out! it's also my first time writing for NCT and posting on AO3 in general so i'm a bit nervous but i hope you enjoy!! please don't be shy to let me know what you think!! :)</p><p>(also i could not figure out how to get my italics on here &gt;:( so emphasized things will be inside / / ! sorry and thank you again! :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Park Jisung paced impatiently in his kitchen, waiting for a visitor he half-heartedly hoped wouldn’t come. All the same, as soon as he heard that familiar knock pattern, he knew exactly who would be standing on the other side of his front door.</p><p>	Jisung was sick for the second time that year, even though they were hardly halfway through March. He was able to keep his boyfriend from visiting him the first time in January, but Jisung knew that there was no keeping Chenle away a second time, especially when it followed the first so closely. Even though he’d made it clear he wanted Chenle to stay away for his health, Jisung couldn’t help the selfish part of him that wanted to see his boyfriend and be taken care of. After all, he told himself, they’d already had to stay apart for the whole week that he missed school.</p><p>	Even though his head was pounding, Jisung made his way over to the door, pulling it open. Since he was only wearing a hoodie and shorts, the cool March breeze sent a chill up his legs, and so he pulled the blanket he had draped around his shoulders tighter. </p><p>	Jisung’s suspicions were confirmed when he was met with the sight of his boyfriend standing on his porch, wearing merely a black hoodie and sweatpants, a small backpack hanging from one of his shoulders. Nose and cheeks red from the chill, he really did look cute. Jisung had to admit it, even though he was supposed to be upset with his orange-haired boyfriend for coming to visit despite everything Jisung had said to discourage him.</p><p>	“Lele-” Jisung began, prepared to scold Chenle for jeopardizing his health and doing exactly what he had been advised not to do. But before Jisung could get out another word, Chenle interrupted him.</p><p>	“Sungie, I /know/ what you’re gonna say!” He said, and took a step forward. Jisung subconsciously stepped aside to let him in, and cursed himself for the muscle memory as Chenle stepped in next to him. “You’re gonna tell me, ‘/Chenle, I told you not to come a million times!/’” Chenle made his voice high to mimic his boyfriend, who, ironically, had a deeper voice than he did, “‘/And what do you do with that?? Your first instinct is to come over and/—” Jisung was the one who interrupted Chenle this time.</p><p>	“—oh, I do /not/ sound like that. Are you gonna blame me for wanting you to stay healthy?” The couple’s familiar bickering comforted Jisung enough to allow him to forget he ever even had a headache in the first place.</p><p>	“/Yes/, actually,” Chenle stressed, instinctively reaching up to wipe some crumbs off of the blanket around Jisung’s shoulders. He sighed after a second or two. “It’s been a whole week since we’ve been able to see each other in person, honey, and I just miss you, you know.” He looked back up to meet Jisung’s eyes, who smiled gently.</p><p>	“I know. I’ve missed you a lot too. A big part of me is glad you came, actually. I’m not… /really/ upset with you, but you probably already knew that.” Jisung’s confession prompted his boyfriend to lean up for a kiss, to which Jisung offered his cheek. Chenle knew there was no fighting Jisung’s desire for him to stay healthy, so he simply pressed a kiss to the brunette’s cheek.</p><p>        “Mhm,” Chenle hummed in response as his hand flitted up from Jisung’s blanket to his forehead, pushing back his hair as he felt for a fever. “You’re a little warm. And maybe a little pale now that I’m thinking about it. Have you eaten? Maybe you need to take something. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?”</p><p>	“I think I’m always a little pale, Lele..” Jisung interjected automatically, too overwhelmed by the sheer amount of questions Chenle just asked him to answer any of them. Chenle rolled his eyes dramatically at the half-joking remark.</p><p>	“I came all this way because you were just /begging/ for my presence and now I /still/ don’t get to take care of you? You really robbed me, Jisungie~” He teased.</p><p>	“/Begging/?? Okay, you have no idea what you’re talking about at all now—”</p><p>	“—strongly desiring?”</p><p>	“Try loathing.”</p><p>	“/Damn/, Sungie. Can I at least get a hug? Or will you just loathe that too much?” Chenle teased again, and this time, Jisung was the one rolling his eyes.</p><p>	“Whatever..” He mumbled, pulling his boyfriend in for a tight hug. Jisung buried his face in the other’s shoulder as Chenle snuggled against Jisung’s neck. They stayed that way for a minute or two, before Jisung yawned.</p><p>	“Come on baby, I think getting some rest will do you some good,” Chenle spoke up, finally pulling away from their warm hug. Jisung nodded, just as any talking he wanted to do was interrupted by another yawn.</p><p>	Chenle took Jisung’s hand and gently pulled him upstairs and into his bedroom. Chenle easily slipped the strap of his backpack off and let it fall to the ground before hopping onto Jisung’s bed. Jisung paused for a moment to take off the blanket he had draped around him and fold it up. </p><p>        Chenle laid against Jisung’s many pillows, which he often made fun of him for, and made grabby hands for his boyfriend to lay down. Jisung admired how comfy Chenle looked for a moment before climbing onto the bed and kissing his face. The older of the two scrunched up his nose, laughing at the sudden affection. Jisung laid on top of Chenle, resting his head on his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. Chenle ran his hands through Jisung’s brown hair, twirling a strand every once in a while. The latter let his eyes flutter shut, just happy to be with his favorite person again.</p><p>        Eventually, the orange-haired boy switched to drawing shapes into Jisung’s skin where his hoodie hiked up his torso. The contact sent a chill up his spine, urging him to cling tighter to his warm boyfriend. Jisung’s brain was flooded with only thoughts of Chenle (as it always was), and it wasn’t until he was thinking about that day specifically when he realized that the black hoodie Chenle had shown up in was his. He recalled that he’d left it on Chenle’s bedroom floor last weekend by accident, but he was glad that he did. He couldn’t help that his boyfriend just looked so cute and comfortable in his clothes. So much so that Jisung would have them just share his wardrobe if he could.</p><p>        Chenle gazed fondly down at the boy he adored more than anything with a small smile.</p><p>        “I love you, Jisung,” Chenle mumbled, playing with a section of Jisung’s hair.</p><p>        There wasn’t a thing in the world that Jisung loved to hear more than those 3 words from Chenle. No matter how often they said them, Jisung still got that fuzzy feeling in his stomach and static in his brain. He wasn’t sure if he ever would be used to the sentence, but he was sure that he never wanted to be. He loved the feeling of excitement he got every time they traded the phrase, as if it was the first time ever. The rush of falling in love with Chenle over and over again would be enough for Jisung, he decided, even if nothing else ever went his way. He was so grateful for what they shared, and he knew he would at least never get used to that feeling. But more than anything, Jisung was grateful for the fact that he didn’t have to love in silence, because Chenle loved Jisung and Jisung loved Chenle just as much.</p><p>        “I love you too, Chenle.”</p><p>        Heartbeats and breathing in sync, the two laid there for a long time. The lovebirds slowly drifted off to sleep, both fully content for the first time that week.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>	It wasn’t until a sleeping Jisung’s stomach growled loudly enough to rouse a half-awake Chenle that either of them stirred. Disoriented, Chenle rubbed his eyes. He quickly remembered by the weight on top of him that he had fallen asleep with Jisung. Looking down at him, Chenle’s heart swelled. He did a once-over of the younger’s peaceful sleeping face and a mental recap of the few things that had happened since he’d arrived. Chenle found himself smiling subconsciously. Sighing in a satisfied manor, he couldn’t help but want to lay there with Jisung forever. But Jisung was hungry and sick, and Chenle was a good boyfriend.</p><p>	Chenle carefully held Jisung in place by his waist and tried to slip out from under him. Obviously, Jisung began to stir and squint through his only partly-awake haze. </p><p>        “Lele..?” Jisung mumbled in the tired post-sleeping voice that his boyfriend loved.</p><p>        “Go back to sleep, baby,” Chenle murmured, finally freeing himself from Jisung’s grasp. He picked Jisung’s blanket from earlier up off the floor and tucked him in with it. Figuring Jisung would want something to cuddle while he was gone, he grabbed the large stuffed hamster he’d given Jisung the previous Valentine’s Day off of the end of the bed and wedged it into his boyfriend’s arms. Jisung immediately hugged the hamster, but still had more to say.</p><p>        “But.. but Chen..” Jisung whined, squinting to see Chenle but being too newly awake to open his eyes all the way.</p><p>        “I’m not leaving, Sungie. I’ll be right back, okay? Go back to sleep.” Chenle left a soft kiss on Jisung’s forehead. That seemed to satisfy Jisung, who, finally without protest, let his eyes shut again.</p><p>        With that, Chenle slipped out of Jisung’s room and down the stairs, into the kitchen. Jisung’s parents were on a work trip that weekend, which made cooking in their house even easier. Not that Chenle wouldn’t have cooked for Jisung had the Park parents been home, since Jisung’s parents really loved Chenle, but just that he preferred to be able to play music while he cooked and he wouldn’t want to be a bother.</p><p>        Being the good cook he was, Chenle could have made Jisung almost anything his heart desired, which he often did, but he didn’t want to take too long or make Jisung feel guilty since his sense of taste was as good as absent. He decided on ramen. Easy, something they both loved, and warm— perfect for his sick boyfriend, Chenle thought proudly.</p><p>        As he filled up the pot and set the water to boil on the stove, Chenle pulled out his phone to play music. Scrolling through his latest playlist, Chenle selected /No Fun/ by Joji, turning up his volume and setting his phone on the kitchen counter. He silently swayed along to the song while unnecessarily stirring the ramen around in the pot.</p><p>        Chenle jumped when he heard the stairs creak. But, of course, Chenle only knew one person who walked so loudly all the time. He reached over to turn his volume down.</p><p>        “Jisungie!” he said, turning around with a slight grin, “Didn’t I /just/ tell you to go back to sleep?” Jisung made his way over to the stove where Chenle was cooking, leaning back against the counter.</p><p>	“How am I supposed to sleep alone?” He pouted, leaning over to see what Chenle was cooking. “Are you making ramen?”</p><p>	“Mhm! I figured you would like it.” Jisung nodded at that, hoisting himself up to sit on the counter next to the stove, reaching over to play with the hair on the back of Chenle’s neck. Chenle kept talking as he stirred the contents of the pot. “You should really be resting, you know. You don’t have to stay here while I do this. You can go back to bed.”</p><p>        “That’s really sweet, but I was cold! Since /someone/ got up~” Jisung jokingly complained, retracting his hand to seem more dramatic. Chenle could easily tell that he wasn’t serious. </p><p>        “I got up because you were hungry! You’re sick! Go back to bed, damn!” Chenle replied, playing along.</p><p>        “But—“ Jisung began, and the two of them fell to bickering again the way two people who knew each other perfectly and spent nearly all their time together would.</p><p>        “/Okay/! well!” Chenle began, draining out a little bit of the extra water from the ramen pot into the sink, “I’m, like, 100% sure that you— Shit! Ow, fuck!” Chenle fumbled with the pot, setting it down on the counter with a loud metal clank.</p><p>	“What?! What happened?!” Jisung asked, almost frantically, as he immediately hopped off the counter. “Lele, what happened?!” he asked again, “Are you okay??” His eyes quickly scanned over Chenle’s body for any other harm as his boyfriend clutched his hand.</p><p>        “I burned my hand on the ramen water!” Chenle whined, clearly in pain. Without a second thought, Jisung quickly took Chenle’s hand in his and ran it under cold water.</p><p>        “Poor baby,” Jisung murmured, adjusting the faucet and clearly not thinking about what he was saying. All of his attention was focused on making sure Chenle’s burn was correctly taken care of. </p><p>        Chenle quickly became flustered. The orange-haired boy had always been the one more into calling Jisung pet names, while the latter called Chenle by nicknames most of the time. Chenle loved Jisung’s nicknames, but the fact that pet names were rare from him made them that much more special. He didn’t get to stall on it for long though, before he was reminded of his burn by the shock of the cold water. Chenle grimaced and squirmed as it rushed over his hand.</p><p>        “I’m so sorry, Lele, but I have to do this for your burn to stop hurting. I’m sorry, I’m sorry—” Jisung apologized profusely, and Chenle could tell he really felt guilty, even though he was being helpful. But still, Jisung kept the water running until Chenle stopped making dramatic complaints. Then, he took a towel and gently dried off Chenle’s hand, who just smiled softly at the sweet gesture, ignoring the persistent stinging in his hand.</p><p>        “I’m sorry.” Jisung pouted, after Chenle’s hand was dry.</p><p>        “Honey, it’s okay,” Chenle said delicately, once he was done whining. “You’re doing it to /help/ me. Don’t apologize please.” He looked up at Jisung, kissing the tip of his nose. The brown-haired boy’s face became a deep red.</p><p>        “Ch-Chenle..” he muttered, turning his face away from his boyfriend to hide his blush.</p><p>        “And /I’m/ supposed to be the one taking care of /you/, right?” Chenle cupped Jisung’s face, brushing a thumb over his warm cheek, “You’re still sick, baby. Go sit on the couch, we can play Animal Crossing in a minute.”</p><p>        “But, Chen,” Jisung pouted again, “your hand.”</p><p>        “My hand is fine, Sungie. Thanks to you.” Chenle let go of Jisung and started to get bowls out of the cupboard. “Now can you go set up your switch? I’ll get our ramen ready and grab mine from upstairs.”</p><p>        Ramen was tempting and Animal Crossing was Jisung’s favorite game, so he finally nodded, making his way over to the couch. While Jisung switched game cartridges in his switch, Chenle poured their ramen into bowls and grabbed chopsticks for both of them. He gingerly carried one bowl in each hand to the living room, while Jisung reminded him over and over not to spill. </p><p>        “See, I can carry things without spilling them,” Chenle said, once he’d set the bowls down safely on the coffee table, “You just have no faith in me.”</p><p>        “It must be a new skill, then, because we /alllll/ know about when—” Chenle didn’t have to let Jisung finish to know he was referencing the time that Chenle spilled an entire milkshake when they were eating at a restaurant together.</p><p>        “Oh my /god/! When are you gonna let that /go/?? It was one time and I cleaned it up, like, immediately,” Chenle complained, “I think you’ve been spending too much time with Haechan-hyung. He’s rubbing off on you.” Jisung laughed airily at his boyfriend, who was standing in front of him, hands on his hips accusingly.</p><p>         “Maybe I’ll stop when you actually stop spilling things,” Jisung said with a mischievous grin, knowing Chenle would flip out after hearing that, since he just carried something perfectly fine without spilling any of it.</p><p>        Chenle opened his mouth to defend himself, but after he caught sight of Jisung’s smile, all the fight he had left in him drained away. He just sighed, and Jisung’s grin grew, knowing he had won.</p><p>        “Yeah, okay. Whatever. You win.” Chenle sighed out, shaking his head, knowing still that he was right.</p><p>        “/Yeah/, I do. C’mere.”</p><p>        It hardly took Chenle a second to lay across his boyfriend so that his head was in his lap. Jisung played with Chenle’s hair for a few comfortable moments, smiling down at him, while the latter let his eyes draw themselves shut in contentment.</p><p>        “Damnit,” Chenle said suddenly, his eyes shooting open.</p><p>        “What?”</p><p>        “My switch is still upstairs.”</p><p>        “I can get it for—”</p><p>        “No, Ji, you’re sick. /Still/. Don’t move. I’ll be right back.” Chenle scrambled up the stairs and into Jisung’s room. Luckily, he’d kept his switch in the bag he’d brought over, knowing from the beginning that he planned to suggest they play Jisung’s favorite game.</p><p>        “Got it!” Chenle announced as he hopped back down the stairs. He sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, setting his switch next to his bowl of ramen. Jisung sat next to him.</p><p>        “Did you remember to bring the Animal Crossing game cartridge this time, Chen?” Fear flashed across Chenle’s face for a moment, before he grabbed his switch and hastily opened the cartridge compartment.</p><p>        “Yes, thank god.”</p><p>        “… I was gonna make fun of you if you didn’t. But this is better anyway because we can actually play.”</p><p>        “You thought I wasn’t gonna have it this /whole/ time? That sounds more like something you would do,” Chenle said, knowing that he was the one who had forgotten the game card the last time they tried to play together in one place.</p><p>        “No, I—I actually only thought of that when you went upstairs. I would’ve been sad because we couldn’t play but I could have made fun of you since this is the—”</p><p>        Chenle playfully smacked Jisung’s knee and Jisung stopped rambling accordingly. "You think so lowly of me, Jisungie~” Chenle whined, breaking apart his chopsticks.</p><p>        “Oh, what/ever/.. You know that I think you’re—”</p><p>        “—the best?” Chenle interrupted, meeting Jisung’s eyes with an expectant expression.</p><p>        Jisung nodded bashfully. He knew Chenle was only kidding, but he really did think he was the best, so there was no shame in admitting it.</p><p>        “Aww, baby.” Chenle grinned, looking at his boyfriend fondly. Jisung focused all his attention on separating his chopsticks, trying to ignore the heat rising to his face. Chenle noticed this, and he had always loved messing with his boyfriend.</p><p>         “So cute, Jisungie~” The orange haired-boy teased, pinching Jisung’s warm cheeks. He brushed their noses together as he cooed over the brunette.</p><p>        Once he had calmed down, Chenle finally pressed their foreheads together, smiling at a red Jisung.</p><p>        “I wanna kiss you.”</p><p>        “I know. I wanna kiss you, too, but you know that—”</p><p>        “—you wanna keep me healthy. Yeah, I know. But we’re basically trading breath right now anyway,” Chenle finished for him, as he was seeming to do lots of times that day.</p><p>        Jisung considered this. But he still didn’t think it was reason enough to get Chenle sick for sure when he might otherwise stay healthy. He shook his head.</p><p>        “Sorry, jagi. You know I wish I could, but I really don’t want you to get sick.” Chenle begrudgingly understood, and he knew that no amount of puppy eyes could change Jisung’s mind. “Now come on, our ramen is getting cold. After you burnt your hand on it and everything, I’d hate for us to have to reheat it.. Who knows, you could burn your hand a—”</p><p>        “—ooookay~” Chenle interrupted with a sarcastic tight-lipped smile. Jisung just grinned out of amusement.</p><p>        Within a few minutes, the two were happily eating ramen and playing Animal Crossing together. Chenle was never as into the game as Jisung, but since he was the one to buy his boyfriend a copy for his previous birthday, he figured he should buy one for himself, too, that way they could play together. Jisung had thought it was such an adorable idea, Chenle recalled fondly every time he booted up his switch to play the cute game.</p><p>        Their time playing together mostly consisted of Chenle hounding Jisung with questions of how to craft items, even when his own recipes were a few clicks away, as well as the orange-haired boy accidentally trampling through his poor boyfriend’s flowers when he visited his island. On the other hand, Jisung liked to water Chenle’s flowers and bury gifts on his island for him to find whenever he did play by himself. He knew Chenle loved it when he did that.</p><p>        “Jisungie,” Chenle began suddenly, changing the subject, “your ramen is getting cold! Weren’t /you/ just bothering /me/ about that before we played?” He pointed out upon noticing Jisung hadn’t touched his ramen for the last while.</p><p>        “I want to eat it, but I have to catch fish because CJ is visiting. Priorities,” He said with a sarcastic wink paired with an equally as cringeworthy smirk. Chenle dramatically cringed, which made Jisung chuckle.</p><p>        Chenle hardly knew who CJ was, but he didn’t question the other’s explanation. Instead, he simply picked up his boyfriend’s chopsticks, captured some ramen, and held it up to Jisung’s mouth. </p><p>        “Open.”</p><p>        Jisung complied, still much more focused on catching the olive flounder CJ needed than eating his ramen. Chenle fed Jisung the rest of his ramen as he diligently caught fish.</p><p>        On the last bite, Jisung paused, ramen noodles hanging from his lips, which were pressed into a flat line, far too focused on catching a fish shadow with a shark fin to eat any more.</p><p>        Chenle laughed his dolphin-sounding laugh at the funny sight, and Jisung finally looked up, immediately becoming flustered after realizing what he had been doing.</p><p>        “You are so /cute/!” Chenle beamed, eyes fixed on his shy boyfriend.</p><p>        “Stopppp~” Jisung whined quietly, hands covering his red-tinged face after he ate the last few remaining noodles. Chenle laughed, still looking fondly at the other.</p><p>        Now that both of them were done with their ramen, Jisung moved to sit on the couch instead. He laid back against the cushions and pouted at Chenle, who still sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. It didn’t take any more than that for Chenle to sit in-between Jisung’s legs and lean back on his chest. Jisung reached around Chenle to play on his switch, and Chenle held his below Jisung’s.</p><p>        Comfortable silence filled the room as they sat in each other’s embrace, focused on their consoles. Only soft Animal Crossing music played in the background until Chenle piped up again.</p><p>        “Aein~”</p><p>        “Hm?” Jisung hummed, eyes trained on his switch.</p><p>        “Can I have one of your star fragments? I really really wanna make a wand.”</p><p>        Jisung made a pained expression at the question. He was going to save them for zodiac furniture, and besides, shooting stars don’t happen everyday. Chenle noticed Jisung’s hesitance, and looked at him with the puppy eyes he knew were his boyfriend’s weakness. Jisung just sighed, shaking his head. He was weak.</p><p>        “Fine, fine,” Jisung sniffled, the congestion in his voice finally shining through, “Come to my house. I’ll leave it outside for you.” Chenle smiled proudly, mentally noting his victory.</p><p>        “Thanks, sweetheart.” Chenle directed his character to Jisung’s house, who was inside, combing through his storage to find his extra star fragments.</p><p>        “Yeah, yeah,” Jisung said in a sarcastic dismissive tone that much contracted. His tone earned him a playful smack on the leg from Chenle, who secretly smiled.</p><p>        Once he had picked up Jisung’s star fragment and returned to his own island, Chenle saved his game and set his switch aside. He pressed his back into Jisung’s chest, laying at an angle across Jisung so that he could still look up at him. Chenle admired his perfect boyfriend for a few fleeting moments before said boyfriend sniffled.</p><p>        “You sound congested,” Chenle observed, “I’m gonna get you a Tylenol and hot cocoa to take it with. Be right back, baby.” Chenle kissed above Jisung’s jaw and got up, much to Jisung’s dismay, and made his way into the kitchen.</p><p>        Chenle had hardly ripped open the hot cocoa powder packet and poured it into Jisung’s favorite mug when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Jisung leaned down to rest his chin on Chenle’s shoulder.</p><p>        “It feels like you’re doing so much for me today. I feel guilty.. Quit doing so much..” Jisung mumbled shyly.</p><p>        “Honey,” Chenle began, surprise evident in his voice from Jisung’s sudden behavior, “You’re sick. I’m taking care of you! That’s my job when you aren’t feeling well,” Chenle said, as he poured boiling water into Jisung’s mug. </p><p>        “But… but…” Jisung tried to think up a way to disagree, but to no avail. </p><p>        “No buts. Go back and relax on the couch, Sungie, it’s okay.”</p><p>        “But I wanna be with you…” Jisung murmured, almost inaudibly. He hugged his boyfriend tighter and hid his face in the crook of Chenle’s neck. Heat rose to the orange-haired boy’s face at Jisung’s sudden clinginess. He would be lying if he said he didn’t love it when Jisung got needy like this.</p><p>        That thought opened the floodgates to a million other thoughts about Jisung. Chenle recalled thinking a similar thought about his boyfriend last weekend when they were—</p><p>Chenle clenched his jaw. He was suddenly very aware of how Jisung was pressed up against him and never finished his thought.</p><p>        “...Okay…” was all Chenle sighed out. He gave in easily, resting his head against his boyfriend’s and placing an arm on the ones wrapped around his waist. With his free arm, he picked up a spoon to quickly mix around the powder and water in the mug. “But what’s bringing this on? You already know I.. don’t mind it.. but… I’m just curious.”</p><p>        Jisung yawned, and there was Chenle’s answer. Jisung often got needy and clingy when he was tired and his boyfriend was around. </p><p>        /Not now, oh my god/, Chenle mentally scolded himself, /He’s just sick and tired and you’re being weird about it/. But yet, once again, Chenle’s brain was plagued with the realization that the hoodie he was wearing was /Jisung’s/. The same black hoodie that he had slipped off of Jisung and carelessly thrown aside the weekend prior. He gripped the spoon and mixed the hot chocolate a little more intensely than before.</p><p>        Chenle tried to push last weekend’s memory out of his brain, but, unluckily for him, Jisung wanted a hug. He pursed his lips as his boyfriend turned him around and hugged him properly, just happy to be in Chenle’s embrace. For a couple seconds, anyway.</p><p>        “..Do you have a.. uh.. a boner.. right now?” Jisung asked suddenly, amusement laced in his words.</p><p>        Chenle sighed. “Maybe.. I— I was trying not to, I swear.” Jisung laughed softly, pulling away from Chenle just enough to look at him, arms still looped over his shoulders. Chenle rested his hands comfortably on Jisung’s hips. The contact made Jisung grin, and instinctively hide his face in Chenle’s shoulder for a moment while his boyfriend giggled at his shyness.</p><p>        “I can’t believe you got a boner when I /hugged/ you.” Chenle didn’t have to see Jisung’s face to know he was still grinning.</p><p>        “It wasn’t because of the hug! My mind was just.. elsewhere. It was unrelated.”</p><p>        Jisung burst out in a laugh at that, and heat rose to his boyfriend’s face.</p><p>        “Oh, stop it! Take your pills and be quiet now!” Chenle insisted firmly, but it was obvious to Jisung that he was trying to contain a laugh. Nonetheless, the brown-haired boy let go of his boyfriend so he could pillage through the medicine drawer. As he sorted through the absurd amount of pill bottles, it crossed Chenle’s mind that he was simply going to have to wait out his boner. /There isn’t really anything else to do about it/, he thought with a mental sigh.</p><p>        “Sungie, can you go put on Zootopia?” He asked absently as he struggled with the child-safe lid of the Tylenol bottle.</p><p>        “Of course.” Jisung sniffled, making his way into the living room and turning on the TV. As he scrolled through Disney+ for the cute movie about zoo animals, Jisung smiled softly. The fact that the orange-haired boy remembered Jisung saying that he always used to watch Disney movies when he was sick as a child tugged at his heartstrings. Jisung only recalled mentioning it once in passing.</p><p>        Once the younger of the two had gotten the movie ready to play, Chenle carried hot cocoa in Jisung’s favorite mug and two Tylenol pills into the living room, very carefully handing them to his sick boyfriend.</p><p>        “Be careful not to spill— it was boiling a second ago,” Chenle warned, before turning back into the kitchen to grab his own mug of cocoa and joining Jisung on the couch. Chenle observantly watched Jisung take his pills, just to ensure he wasn’t going to choke on them. He winced with Jisung when the taste hit him after a few failed attempts at getting the capsules down. Finally, after the two of them had settled into the couch, both huddled under a blanket, Jisung pressed play on the remote.</p><p>        Sipping their cocoa and snuggling together, the two boyfriends watched Zootopia, Jisung replying quietly to Chenle’s frequent remarks about the movie. Jisung was happy to see how invested Chenle was in the story, since Zootopia was a movie Jisung loved, and he knew that his boyfriend wasn’t quite as into Disney movies as he was.</p><p>        Halfway through the movie, when their hot cocoa was long gone, Jisung’s eyelids became heavy, and he yawned a few times in a row. Noticing his tired boyfriend, Chenle laid down so that his head rested on a pillow against the armrest of the couch, and made sure he was still able to see the TV from where he now laid.</p><p>        “Jisungie~” Chenle called, opening his arms. Jisung smiled, gladly laying his head on Chenle’s chest and hugging his waist. The orange-haired boy rested his chin on the top of his boyfriend’s head and hooked their legs together. He absent-mindedly twirled a strand of Jisung’s hair as he watched Zootopia unfold. Jisung felt immediately warm and comforted again in Chenle’s arms. </p><p>        Within a few short minutes, Jisung’s eyes were fluttering shut. He struggled to keep them open, but they persistently shut themselves until Jisung couldn’t fight it anymore.</p><p>        “Baby, just go to sleep,” Chenle suggested gently against Jisung’s ear. </p><p>        “No, I’m awake! I’m finishing the movie.” Jisung yawned through his quiet sentence, eyes shut for good. </p><p>        Chenle didn’t believe it for a second, and just as he thought, Jisung’s breathing and heartbeat had evened out within a minute or two. The older of the two just smiled tenderly at his boyfriend and placed his chin back on top of his head. Relaxed and content, Chenle surrendered to sleep just a few minutes after Jisung did. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>	By the time Chenle’s eyes fluttered open again, the living room was dark. He felt hot and sweaty from being under Jisung for what he guessed was a good few hours. He yawned, stretching his legs out a little before he heard Jisung sniffle loudly.</p><p>	“Lele? Are you awake?”</p><p>	“Hi baby,” Chenle murmured, still not fully conscious, “how long have you been up?”</p><p>	“Mmmm,” Jisung hummed in thought, tiredness still clinging to his words, “Only a few minutes. I woke up because my nose was all stuffy. I don’t think the Tylenol is working for some reason.” He frowned.</p><p>	“Do you think some fresh air might help clear your sinuses?” Chenle asked, always quick to perk up and think of a solution when it was for Jisung, who nodded. </p><p>	“Mhm.. that sounds good.” Jisung yawned, covering his mouth. “What time is it?”</p><p>	Chenle strained his arm to grab his phone off of the coffee table, whining the whole time from the extra effort. Jisung sat up on the couch, stretching his arms up in the air. Chenle winced at the bright light of his phone screen once he had turned it on.</p><p>        “Iiiiiiit’s 8:47. The sun went down already, I think.” He only realized after he had already said it how obvious of an observation that was. Luckily, Jisung was too tired to call Chenle out on his unnecessary comment.</p><p>        “Can we.. go out on the roof?” Jisung asked as Chenle sat up to stretch and yawn as well.</p><p>        “‘course, honey,” Chenle replied through his yawn as he tucked his phone into his hoodie pocket. He took Jisung’s hand in his and pulled them up the stairs. As he pushed open the window in Jisung’s room, the blanket he tucked his boyfriend in with earlier caught his eye. </p><p>        “Sungie, can you grab that blanket? I don’t want you to get cold in just shorts.” Jisung smiled at his boyfriend’s caringness and nodded, grabbing his blanket off the bed.</p><p>        Chenle inhaled the cool night breeze after the window was fully open. The smell of early spring in March had always been refreshing to him, and he was happy the air was crisp in hopes that it would help clear up his sick boyfriend’s sinuses.</p><p>        He climbed out onto the roof first, kneeling on the shingles. The two lovers were lucky that Jisung’s roof wasn’t angled very sharply, since they loved to sit up there together. Jisung, blanket in hand, climbed through the open window after his orange-haired boyfriend. Chenle held onto Jisung’s shoulders and helped him out into the open air, holding him against himself when they were both sitting out in the dark night.</p><p>        Jisung breathed deeply a few times, sighing with satisfaction when he could get a successful breath without any congestion blocking the way.</p><p>        “Better?”</p><p>        “A lot. Thanks, Lele.” </p><p>        “Always,” Chenle replied, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s cheek. “Can I grab your speaker?” </p><p>        “Mhm, of course.” </p><p>        With his boyfriend’s permission, Chenle quickly climbed back through the window and returned with Jisung’s speaker in hand. When he sat back down, Jisung moved to be beside him. After pressing play on his Spotify playlist called “these and those (4 jisungie)”, Chenle wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and held him close, prompting Jisung to drape the blanket over the two of them. Underneath the blanket, Chenle’s hand found Jisung’s in the way it always did.</p><p>        While /Lava/ by Still Woozy flowed from Jisung’s speaker, the pair of boyfriends stared up at the stars above. Jisung thought they were beautiful. He had always loved to pick out the patterns and constellations, but he was never good at remembering them, so he simply made up his own.</p><p>        “Lele, look,” Jisung whispered, pointing up towards the sky with his free hand, “It’s the constellation we made on your birthday.”</p><p>        “Mhm, it’s beautiful,” Chenle whispered back, but he didn’t bother looking up. His eyes were glued to Jisung, and the way the stars illuminated his face, making his eyes look like they were the ones who built galaxies. Jisung finally met Chenle’s eyes. </p><p>        “You aren’t looking,” he huffed.</p><p>        “I’m looking, I’m looking!” his boyfriend insisted, finally tearing his eyes away from his favorite person and directing them upwards to look at the pattern of stars he knew all too well.</p><p>        When /Lava/ ended, /Mind Over Matter/ by Young the Giant began, and the two lovebirds continued to admire the stars, both of them happy in the presence of the other. They shared glances and smiles on occasion, but there was comfortable silence between them as Chenle’s music poured through the speaker.</p><p>        When the sound of /SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK/ by Joji flooded the rooftop, Jisung gave Chenle’s hand a squeeze. He knew it was his boyfriend’s favorite song and he wanted to let him know that he remembered that. The small gesture made Chenle smile easily.</p><p>        Before they were even 45 seconds into the song, Chenle’s eyes were stuck to Jisung again.</p><p>        /You’re so beautiful/, he thought immediately, /I’m so in love with you/. There wasn’t a thought in Chenle’s mind that wasn’t about the boy sitting next to him.</p><p>        Jisung felt Chenle looking at him again, and curiously returned his gaze just as Joji sang the last few words of the pre-chorus. Chenle let go of the brunette’s waist to gently cup his face, and Jisung’s eyes instinctively flicked down to glance at Chenle’s lips. That alone was enough for Chenle to forget everything about why he was at Jisung’s house in the first place.</p><p>        Before either of them could think better of it, Chenle closed the space in between them and kissed Jisung just as the beautiful flow of the song’s chorus flooded the silence. Jisung kissed him back naturally, his free hand finding its place on his boyfriend’s chest. The heat rising in his cheeks made it impossible for Jisung to feel the cool night breeze on his face anymore.</p><p>        Jisung felt that familiar feeling kissing Chenle always gave him in his stomach, and he recalled how he hadn’t felt it in a while. The static in his brain kept him from remembering why for a few seconds, before the inevitable realization that he was still sick dawned on him. But it was too late to keep Chenle healthy already, and even then, Jisung wanted to kiss him just then more than anything.</p><p>        They made out throughout the rest of /SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK/, until the younger of the two was the first to pull away, but pressed their foreheads together.</p><p>        “Did you plan that this whole time?” Jisung asked, his voice at a breathless whisper, “Kissing me on beat?”</p><p>        Chenle pursed his lips before answering.</p><p>        “..Honestly.. No. I just wanted to kiss you then.” Chenle whispered back, gaze flickering between Jisung’s eyes and his lips. Jisung waited expectantly for a few short seconds before Chenle realized what he’d done. “..Oh.. I’m sorry, baby, I forgot.” Jisung smiled his gummy smile at his boyfriend’s forgetfulness, leaning back a few inches.</p><p>        “So much for keeping you healthy then, huh.” Jisung sighed out dramatically, hardly making an effort to hide the smile on his face. Chenle chuckled breathlessly, shaking his head for a moment.</p><p>        “I think I might survive,” he only half-whispered, his hand on the back of Jisung’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss. Jisung smiled hard while Chenle’s hands moved down to rest on his hips. Jisung’s arms looped over Chenle’s shoulders and they kissed for the whole duration of /Vas/ by jagger finn.</p><p>        By the end of /Vas/, Jisung yawned, interrupting their kiss. Chenle smiled fondly at his tired boyfriend, and instead of kissing him again, opened his arms.</p><p>        “C’mere, sweetheart,” He murmured, and Jisung gladly obliged, hugging Chenle and resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Chenle leaned his head against Jisung’s and held him close, slowly swaying the two of them side to side.</p><p>        The boyfriends stayed that way throughout /Can I Call You Tonight?/ by Dayglow and /The Less I Know The Better/ by Tame Impala, Chenle slowly swaying them the whole time. It wasn’t until /The Night We Met/ by Lord Huron was nearly over that Chenle felt Jisung’s breathing begin to even out again.</p><p>        /I didn’t realize he was /this/ tired/, Chenle thought to himself. But he was glad Jisung was sleeping, it was the fastest way to be healthy again. As for himself, Chenle wasn’t too concerned about getting sick. He hoped that Jisung’s sick spell was almost up, and by his logic, that meant that the germs would be too busy to make Chenle sick as well. That’s what he told himself, anyway, as he sat on the roof, marveling at the shining stars while his boyfriend slept in his arms.</p><p>        He thought about how very fragile the boy in his arms was for the few fleeting moments between songs before the silence was immersed by the intro of /Sparks/ by Coldplay. Chenle shut his eyes when he recognized the song, and simply held tighter onto Jisung. Sparks always made him emotional, but it made him feel grateful to be with someone he loved as much as he loved Jisung. He’d been hesitant to add it to his “4 jisungie” playlist at first, since it was sadder than the rest of the songs, but he knew Jisung was a sap for things like that. And sure enough, he had cried when Chenle first played it for them and explained why he put it on there.</p><p>        Chenle smiled at the memory. As the last few seconds of /Sparks/ played out, Chenle reached over and turned the speaker off. He figured it was best to put Jisung to bed so he could rest well and feel better, and he had to be home by 10 to not worry his parents anyway.</p><p>        Slowly but surely, as to not wake up his sleeping Jisung, Chenle was eventually able to get both of them through the window in Jisung’s room. With a negligible amount of struggling, Chenle managed to carry Jisung bridal style from his window to his bed. He laid him down as gently as he could, and tucked him in with his comforter. Finally, Chenle returned to the window and pulled the blanket and speaker inside, folded the former, and left both at the foot of Jisung’s bed. Finally, he shut the window.</p><p>        Pulling his phone out of his hoodie pocket, Chenle checked the time. /9:32pm/.</p><p>        /Perfect/, he thought. He would be home just in time to satisfy his parents and Jisung got to sleep nice and early.</p><p>        Chenle quickly snagged a pen and a sticky note from Jisung’s desk in the opposite corner of his room, and scribbled a short message on it for his boyfriend to read in the morning.</p><p>        hi my baby! i hope u slept well! i’m just writing this to tell u that u fell asleep last night and i had to get home in time for curfew :( i hope ur feeling all better sungie :)<br/>
i love u so much ♡  -lele</p><p>        Satisfied with his note, he stuck it on Jisung’s bedside table. After making his way back to the bed, he kissed both of Jisung’s cheeks and whispered near his ear, “..You mean everything to me. I hope you know that. Feel better, Jisungie, I love you.” Chenle knew his words fell on deaf ears, but he wasn’t bothered in the slightest. Jisung already knew these things, Chenle always made sure of it.</p><p>        Finally, Chenle made sure to plug in Jisung’s phone before he left because he knew it always upset Jisung to wake up to a dead phone. He turned off Jisung’s light and grabbed his bag, sparing one final glance at his boyfriend on his way out. Chenle grabbed his switch on his path through the living room and with that, was finally off into the night, set to get home in time before 10.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>	The next morning, Jisung woke up confused. Early morning light streamed in through his window, lighting up the walls of his bedroom. He reached a blind arm to his left, feeling the spot where Chenle should’ve been. He opened his tired eyes finally to be met with an empty bed. Jisung was disappointed, but he knew Chenle had a curfew, and he hadn’t mentioned staying over the night before.</p><p>	/The night before/, Jisung recalled with a smile. He stretched while the memories of kissing Chenle under the stars began to wake him up for the day. He reached for his phone on his bedside table and noticed a yellow post-it note stuck right next to it. His smile grew, and he excitedly sat up and grabbed it off the table, forgetting all about his phone.</p><p>        Jisung read Chenle’s messy handwriting with ease, that familiar feeling in his stomach returning with every word he read. He held the note to his chest for a moment after reading it. Jisung’s heart felt so full for Chenle in that moment that he felt like he might explode.</p><p>        Setting the note back on his bedside, Jisung grabbed his phone to check the time. /9:24am/. It occurred to Jisung that he had no idea when he fell asleep the night before, but he felt well rested, so it hardly mattered. He was disappointed that Chenle would never be up this early, or so he thought, until he saw a text notification from him from 12 minutes ago. Jisung smiled. It was his lucky day if his boyfriend was up before 11.</p><p>lele:</p><p>jisungieeeee 😫😫😫 i’m dying</p><p>sungie:</p><p>i got you sick?🥺</p><p>lele:</p><p>basically i got me sick bc i was the one that kissed you<br/>
both times<br/>
aein send me a pic it’s the only cure</p><p>sungie:</p><p>no just wait a few minutes<br/>
i’m leaving now<br/>
🥺🥺🥺</p><p>lele:</p><p>you’re the best baby💕</p><p>sungie:</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      🥰💕❤️</p><p>        Jisung was dressed by the end of the conversation, and he found that he wasn’t congested at all anymore. He didn’t have a headache, no fever symptoms, no chills. What luck that he got better on the day that his boyfriend got sick.</p><p>	He shook his head as he grabbed his car keys off the counter, knowing this whole situation could have been avoided if Chenle had just waited one more day to kiss him. But Jisung couldn’t help but be excited to be the one taking care of Chenle for a change. In the end, it was all even and fair, and they were happy with it, because Chenle loved Jisung and Jisung loved Chenle just as much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>